pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 March 2016
01:08 nope 01:08 Omega Ruby 01:08 me too lol 01:09 LoL 01:32 I has ASs 01:34 wtf 01:37 C 01:37 http://pokemon.alexonsager.net/76/36 01:38 get to the golf course 01:38 XD 02:17 Chatded 02:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ExuxDEXWgQ 03:05 ScribbleMasterer 04:46 test 05:03 FPF 05:03 Flamingo 05:04 You there? 05:05 yeah? 05:06 Do you take PvZ1 Zombie Drawing request? 05:08 I'm not really good at PvZ1 style :/ 05:08 but I can try I guess? 05:08 well 05:09 could you make a picture of Shovel Zombie? 05:09 A zombie holding a shovel? 05:09 Wearing what clothes? 05:09 Normal Clothes 05:09 Okay then 05:09 Since TEP is gone, I'm the only one who's working on farmlands 05:09 and after that project 05:10 I'm going to make a PvZA world 05:10 Adventures? 05:11 yea 05:12 There used to be a lot of PvZA fan games 05:12 but? 05:12 but when PvZA was taken down, everyone abandoned theirs 05:12 what happened to them? 05:12 oh 05:12 well 05:12 this time 05:12 I am not going to abandon mine 05:14 got it 05:23 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/FEATURED USER VOTE APRIL 2016 - MAY 2016 05:23 ^^^^ VOAT VOAT VOAT! 05:30 :O 05:30 hmmmm 05:31 I know they'll just vote for Celestial Healix and MSP 05:33 Hmmm both of them are great 05:33 ^^^^ 05:38 wait Feshe's dead? 05:39 yep 05:39 he retired a year ago 05:40 ...Feshe's a guy? 05:40 yep 05:40 i dunno 05:40 ._. he never told me 05:40 And his avatars are girls 05:40 and he sometimes refers himself as a she 05:40 #MakeYoutubeGreatAgain\ 05:41 he/she's probably a girl or a boy 05:42 @Scribble okay 05:42 do you know what's happening? 05:42 On Youtube? 05:42 youtube copyright claim abuse 05:42 Oh yeah 05:47 test 05:49 I think it's time I updated my profile page 05:49 I've refrained from updating that page for a while because it's a multiple-page thing 05:49 Is edit-spamming a thing? 05:50 hmmmm 05:50 maybe not 05:50 i think so? 05:51 I'm out of Frickin' Ideas 05:51 Look for obscure plants 05:51 Maybe that'll give you some ideas 05:52 hmmm... 05:52 maybe 05:53 do you have any creations of yours that i could borrow and could fit at our Farmlands level? 05:53 Look at the creations tab of my profile page 05:54 Find anything? 05:55 i mean 05:55 Finished ---> http://imgur.com/ujG8W0A 05:56 YAY! 05:56 wb 05:57 I accidentally click'd the close button 05:57 but where was i, oh yeah... 05:57 IT LOOKS AMAZING! 05:57 thanks 05:58 NP 05:58 I'm actually planning to make a plant called 05:58 Latundan Banana 05:58 based of this thing 05:58 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latundan_banana 05:59 Bunchana...? 05:59 I'm trying to come up with names 06:00 I'm not good at coming up names 06:00 but that's good though 06:02 wait 06:02 Their nickname is 06:02 Apple Banana 06:03 Mansanasaging 06:04 Mansanaging? 06:04 Mansanas + Saging 06:04 Banapple? 06:04 Banmansa? 06:04 Mansanana? 06:04 oh 06:05 Sagansana 06:05 I think I like Mansanana, but it's confusing 06:05 yeah 06:06 but can u upload the picture of the shovel zombeh? 06:06 I uploaded it to imgur for your approval, but since you like it, I'll upload now 06:07 06:08 Yay 06:08 * ThatMinecrafterDJ makes a STUPID PAGE 06:09 Plus 06:10 wanna help? 06:10 Farmlands 06:11 just the plants 06:11 3 plants 06:11 hmmm okay 06:12 sO 06:12 what do you want to do there? 06:12 Wait, Mansanana (I'm calling it that now) is gonna be part of Farmlands, so that's 2 plants left 06:12 Right? That's why you're creating it? 06:12 actually 06:12 I was planning to put it on my upcoming PvZA project 06:12 oh 06:13 and i was actually planning to make 3 plants which is farm related 06:13 PvZA style is hard to pull off 06:13 You have to make it look 3D 06:13 plus the art style is different 06:14 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Image & Animation Requests?file=PVZAHomingThistle.png 06:14 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Image & Animation Requests?file=PVZACitruce.png 06:15 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Image & Animation Requests?file=PVZAChrysanthemech.png 06:15 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Image & Animation Requests?file=PVZAChrysanthemechHD.png 06:15 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Image & Animation Requests 06:15 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Image & Animation Requests?file=PVZAButtercup.png 06:16 Okay, now that I see those, now I think I know how to make it look 3D... 06:16 gradient. 06:17 does those look like 3D? 06:17 Yeah 06:17 Especially Homing Thistle 06:18 thx 06:23 so 06:24 what? 06:24 06:24 now? 06:25 thinking of a plant 06:25 for what? 06:25 Farmlands. 06:26 Read the page first 06:26 before you make a plant 06:27 Farmlands#Zones < The thing that you really have to read 06:27 and plus 06:27 it should fit in the level 06:27 and to the zombies and the main gimmicks that are called "Zones" 06:32 FPF? 06:32 still there? 06:32 I'm reading 06:32 that's all 06:33 oh 06:33 ok 06:33 oh wow 06:33 that mechanic is genius 06:34 I kinda like it 06:34 But it'd be pretty hard 06:34 better tell that to TEP cuz he's the one who made it 06:34 kudos to him then 06:34 I'm going to make you the Co-Creator of the level 06:35 do you want? 06:35 or should i put "With a little help of FPF"? 06:35 do whatever you want, I'm only in for the fun 06:36 plus I've never helped someone else with an area 06:36 So this is your 1st time? 06:36 Yeah 06:36 Uhhh Cornflower's page is blank 06:38 TEP planned to remake it 06:38 until he left again 06:39 Hmmm I've been researching 06:39 common farm crops include 06:39 beans, peas, carrots, cantaloupes, lettuce 06:40 pumpkin, squash, onion, 06:40 u should use it 06:41 There are no plants based off of cantaloupes in this wiki (besides cantaloupe-pult, but that's a pult) 06:42 You should make it 06:42 okay 06:43 but first imma make a pic for cornflower and cantaloupe 06:44 woah calabash is cool 06:44 yeah 06:44 My pic of cornflower is a bit not cool 06:45 I think it's cute 06:45 wait, so the area is going to be PvZ1-styled? 06:45 the plants, zombies, everything? 06:51 also 06:52 also what? 06:55 Cornflower (VYK)?file=Cornflower1.png 06:55 It doesn't look good 06:56 Did you just edit it? 06:56 yup 06:56 oh 06:56 i really dunno what to do without TEP 06:56 It looks cute though 06:56 could you make a better pic? 06:56 or should i keep it 06:56 Keep it for now 06:57 ok 06:57 So anyway, can you answer this question: 06:57 so the area is going to be PvZ1-styled? 06:57 the plants, zombies, everything? 06:57 yeah 06:57 got it 06:57 well 06:57 brb 06:58 okay 06:58 I'm going to do something stupid 06:58 ...go for it? 06:58 yep 06:59 go and take care that for a while 06:59 (y) 06:59 while i'm doing something stupid 06:59 if don't mind 06:59 well 06:59 brb 06:59 for now 06:59 * ThatMinecrafterDJ is doing something stupid 07:12 * FlamingoPhoenixFeathers whistles 07:13 omg it's orb 07:13 so uh 07:13 hi 07:24 ... 07:26 oh hai 07:27 so 07:27 is Feshe a guy or a girl? I've always been confused. 07:29 meep. 07:29 guy 07:30 hmmmm 07:32 not convinced. 07:33 So do you play battle cats? 07:47 @ThatMinecrafterDJ Just finished Cantaloupe 07:47 ohai 07:48 this chat is dead 07:48 ok 07:53 ... 07:53 oh god why did I say that 08:04 so... 08:04 fpf 08:04 wanna have an average conversation 08:04 yeah 08:04 Because I'm boored 08:05 And also because dj said he'd be away to do something stupid 08:05 wb 08:06 thx 08:06 Thread:308095 08:06 Look at this stupidity. 08:20 NOPE 08:20 NOPE 08:20 NOOE 08:20 .... 08:21 dirty-minded. 08:21 The son. The father. The fish. The holy spirit. 08:24 https://vine.co/v/ipvxLPLEd62 08:24 what is this 08:26 dunno 08:26 @W-C wb even though you return a millisecond later 09:05 chatded 09:07 yeah ikr 09:10 hi 09:10 Hi 09:25 huff 09:25 puff 09:25 hullo 09:25 oh my 09:25 wb 09:25 http://prntscr.com/ajajve 09:25 brb 09:26 I wonder why american english is so popular even though english was originally originated in british... 09:31 Because Americans be rebellin' 09:35 On my opinion 09:35 the British should be the Inter-English 09:36 Well 09:36 it IS easier to spell color than colour 09:36 But I use colour anyway 09:36 the british term for trash is rubbish 09:37 american = elevator 09:37 lift = elevator 09:37 british = lift 09:37 crisps = chips 09:37 ik 09:37 yeah 09:37 french fries = chips 09:37 scarf = jumpers 09:37 sneakers = trainers 09:38 bathroom = toilet 09:38 You mean loo? 09:38 no 09:38 they call it toilet 09:38 okay 09:39 Philippine English = Aircon 09:39 American English = Air Conditioner 09:39 British English = ??? (probably Air Conditioner) 09:41 For some reason it's spelled diarrhoea in the UK 09:43 aaand now it's just the two of us 09:43 * FlamingoPhoenixFeathers sighs 09:50 wb 09:50 bac 09:50 might make an impossible quiz spinoff game 09:51 :O 09:51 but with logical answers 09:51 wb 09:51 like that 1 degree = 60 minutes thing 09:52 Yeah, dunno how that works 09:52 basically 09:52 every degree can be divided into 60 "minutes" 09:52 these "minutes" are not time minutes but angle minutes 09:52 and these "minutes" can be divided into 60 "seconds" each 09:52 I call them NTminutes and NTseconds, NT meaning Not Time 09:53 oh 09:53 huh 09:53 so one question could be "what is this angle" and it has a picture of 0.16667 09:54 and the answer would be 10 minutes 09:54 of a degree 09:55 How do you make the quiz 09:55 gamemaker 09:55 add sprites for the question 09:56 and add "goto next room" when you click on the right one 09:56 and "go to room 1" when you press the wrong one a certain number of times 09:57 huh 09:58 room 1 is codeword for the main menu 09:58 and each room after is a question 09:58 if you click the right answer you goto the next room of the next question 09:58 and if you click the wrong one a certain number of times you go to room 1 or the menu 09:58 When do you think you're gonna be finished? 09:58 eh 09:58 couple months? 09:59 2 Asians, and 2 Europeans in 1 chatroom 09:59 uh 09:59 okay 10:00 k 10:00 yond is right! we art taking ov'r this "chatroom" thee speaketh! 10:01 oh gtg 10:01 church 10:01 byyeee o/ 10:01 cya 10:05 hmm 10:06 ye:? 10:06 nothing 10:06 making PvZB 10:07 k 10:07 doing something called "first months and beyond" 10:08 aparently 10:08 its a baby book 10:08 with words like apple in it 10:08 Farmlands 10:08 Hey Orb 10:08 what do you think? 10:09 Good 10:09 great mechanic 10:09 i mean zones 10:09 yes 10:10 i feeleth the same way about this artisans w'rk. 10:11 :P 10:23 Thread:308003 10:23 Thread:308003 10:37 (foreveralone) 10:41 Proud to be a FILIPINO! 10:42 K 10:43 Good thing you'll never going to understand this 10:43 k 10:43 Buti nalang hindi mo maiintindihan ito 10:44 English Translation: Good thing you'll never going to understand this 10:44 (orly) 10:44 Then again, Google Translate isn't too trustworthy 10:48 Do you speak other languages other than English? 10:48 Noep 10:48 I need to though 10:50 Hi 10:50 hi nintendo 10:50 Do u know how to make 10:51 the 10:51 *drom roll* 10:51 *drum 10:51 pics I posted in your message wall? 10:52 y mean the Le Song Huy and Jooaooa pics? 10:52 yea 10:52 THose are the only ones I see 10:52 Well 10:52 do you need them for somehtin 10:52 no... 2016 03 24